


Welcome to Camp Fly!!

by MerriBerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All my babeys are alive, All the Johzenji boys are hyper on air 24/7, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Campfires, Counsellor!Daichi, Counsellor!Sugawara, Counselor!Yui, Even daichi, F/F, F/M, Im making all my ships happen in this, Kenma and Tsukki dont wanna be here, Kenma is sneaky sneaky, M/M, Maddog has anger issues😭😭, Romance, Theres probably gonna be loads of beef, Ukai i see the way u be looking at takeda 😳, Yamaguchi is a nervous wreck, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriBerri/pseuds/MerriBerri
Summary: Camp Fly is a very well known camp in the area so it's obvious why people would wanna go to it. Some cabins in particular have alOt going on whether its between the counsellors or the campers 😳Random summer camp au i came up with so I'll update whenever I can!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Welcome to Camp fly!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so uH i just to make things clear in each cabin there's 8-16 campers and then 1 counsellor for each cabin, sometimes two though  
> Everyone's like 14-15 here cuz i didn't wana make them too old 😭  
> And then all of our "relevant" camp counsellors are all like 19/20!
> 
> Also I'll probably add that tendou guy and those people from shiratorizawa once i watch some epsiodes of season 3 since i dont know the characters all that well yet 😳
> 
> anYways hope u enjoy!!

Ah, today is the day that Camp Fly opens again aka the day that the beautiful forest scenery will turn into absolute c h a os

It's about 9:20 am now and almost everyone has been signed in now and were heading over to their cabins to unpack their luggage before everyone would be rounded up again and be told how the camp works, the rules, schedule etc!

From what Takeda said Hinata was in cabin 11 so that's where he headed. The campgrounds looked pretty nice so far. The sun was shining brightly making the lime green look as if they were glowing. The red-haired boy happily skips through the green grass completely lost in his thoughts due to how excited he is

"Gonna meet my new cabinmates yeAh, ye—"  
His singing immediately comes to an end when he realises he bumped into someone  
"Ah sorry about th—"

"Watch where you're going!" A raven-haired boy grumbles glaring at the shorter one sending shivers down his spine

"I said sorry, geez!" Hinata yells back and the other boy only answers with an annoyed grumble  
It's about 10 seconds later and the two boys realise that their both going in the same direction  
G r eat

The boy was a bit taller then Hinata and had piercing blue eyes that looked like they could slice right through him  
"S-so..." He starts "Which Cabin are you in?" Hinata asks "I'm in cabin 11!"

"So am I," The other boy says  
"Oooh! That means we're gonna be sharing a cabin" He wasn't exactly happy about that but since they ARE in the same cabin he might as well be civil to him

"By the way, I'm Shouyo Hinata! Sorry about earlier—" The small tangerine smiles widely "What about you?"  
"Why do I have to tell you my name?"

"Well, you don't have to...but I just thought it would be nice for us to get to know each other!" He mumbles This wasn't going to work out was it

They walk for in silence for a couple more seconds before he replies  
"Tobio, Tobio Kageyama"

"Well, then it's nice to meet you Kageyama!"  
Hinata says holding out his hand to the boy and he kind of just stares at it for a while before shaking it.  
"Yeah whatever nice to meet you too I guess"

After a bit of awkward small talk between the two, they finally reach Cabin 11!  
"You can do this Shouyo!" Hinata whispers as a way of motivating himself

Kagayama looks over to him with a confused look "Why're you talking to yourself? You look dumb" well that was mean-  
"HEY!! Shut up!!"

Hinata opens the door and to his surprise, they were only 3 other people besides him and Kageyama in the room at that moment so they assumed that they others probably haven't arrived yet.

"Oh look iwa-chan we've got some more people!" Oikawa grins and Iwaizumi gives them both a small wave  
"Hey, I'm Iwaizumi nice to meet ya"

"And I'm the amazing Tooru Oikawa!" The brunette says giving the peace sign. Everything about him just seems so...perfect! Whether it was his hair or just the way he talked. Although everyone on camp who has a brain knew very well that Tooru Oikawa was anything BUT perfect 

"I'm WAYYY cuter than Iwa-chan!"

"Shittykawa you better shut up before I make you!" Iwa says hitting Oikawa on the head harshly

"OWWWW!! YOU COULD'VE BROKEN MY SPINAL CHORD IWA-CHAN!" He whines  
The boy did a bunch of theatre and drama related stuff so he had a tendency to be overdramatic about things  
A l ot

"So I take it that you two are new here, huh?"

"How do you know that we're new?" Kagayama asks and Oikawa lets out a small giggle "First of all it's cuz I've never seen you two around here before and I literally know eve er y o ne" He emphasized the last part greatly

"And two, I could tell by your wristbands"

"Our wristbands...?" 

"The ones you got at the entrance this morning-" How they managed to forget what they had put on their OWN hands was beyond Oikawa 

The two boys look at each before checking their wristbands before looking back up and checking Oikawa's and letting out an "oHHHHhh" meaning they understood what he meant 

Their ones were orange meanwhile Oikawa, Iwaizumi and the boy who was sitting on his bed were wearing blue ones which means they had all been to this camp at least once previously 

Hinata looks over to at the two-toned haired boy. He hadn't said a thing to them since they came in since his eyed were glued to the screen of his switch

How did he even manage to sneak that in?!

The rules strictly said they weren't allowed to bring any electronics.

Kagayama had already unzipped his suitcase and Hinata was growing more and more concerned by the second after seeing what the boy had in one of his suitcases

"Why do you have 10 cartons of milk? They're all gonna go expired y' know" the shorter boy says

"Not if I drink them all in the next 30 minutes they won't"

"I-"

Meanwhile, in dorm 13 there currently seems to be alot more going on there at the moment.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!!" A black and white-haired boy cheers excitedly.

"Bokuto-san"

"Right, inside voices! Sorry!" He says sheepishly and the other boy lets out a soft sigh.

"Why me, why did I get put in a cabin with these people. Why am I even here..." Tsukishima thought to himself.

He would literally rather be anywhere but here. The only reason he was at this camp is because his parents wanted him to be more social and outgoing. And they hoped that sending him to camp would help him do that

"I heard that we might still be having another barbecue this year!" A boy with extreme bedhead says zipping up his suitcase meaning he was probably already done.

"YAYYYY!!" Bokuto yells and Akaashi just gives him the look and he realises  
"sOrry" he whispers

Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto all knew each other from the previous years of camp and since they all lived pretty close to each other they kept in contact even after the camp was over they still hung out often.

"Is it not custom for this camp to have a barbecue though?" The blonde asks. This boy had read the pamphlet he had gotten front to back at LEAST thirty times

"It is. But last year someone uh...threw one of the grills into the lake and we were told we weren't gonna have a barbecue this year-" He tells "It's probably just an empty threat though to get us to behave better this summer"

Suddenly two boys come running into cabin screaming their heads off. One with a shaved head and the other with a single lock of hair dyed 

"THERE'S BAES!! THERE'S BAES EVERYWHERE!! YESSS!!" 

"Um...are those two okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments and Kudo's are rlly appreciated!! 💖💫  
> Also ik i probably shouldnt be started a new fic when my other ones arent done but i couldn't help myself 😳


	2. She's so pretty!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More introduction tingz

"Kiyoko looks so pretty!!"   
Tanaka gushes and Nishinoya nods. "This is gonna be a great summer!!" They both cheer gleefully. Seeing those two just made Tsukishima regret his life decisions even more.

In cabin 15 Yachi was internally panicking wondering if she had made the right decision coming here. Unlike Tsukishima she had actually came here on her own terms and was actually looking forward to the rest of her summer here. But at the same time, she was incredibly nervous too so the girl didn't really know what to do with herself

"Wha- N-no Yachi don't be dumb you'll be fine! Nobody's gonna try to kidnap you here, they have counsellors for a reason!" She mumbles to herself 

A girl with mid-length black hair walks up to Yachi and asks the girl a question "Um are you okay?"

Yachi looks up at the girl and the first thought that fills her head is "WHY IS SHE SO GOD DAMN PRETTY?!" The girl makes an attempt to compose herself before answering   
"Y-yeah of course I am! Why w-wouldn't I be?" 

"Ah ok, it's just that I saw you talking to yourself and I wanted to check up on you"   
Well, that's embarrassing!  
The taller gracefully tucks a piece of hair behind her ear to Yachi this woman was basically a Goddess

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine, just a bit nervous is all," Yachi says and the raven-haired girl nods. "I get how you feel, it's normal to feel that at the beginning but I promise after a while you'll get used to everyone here and their crazy antics!" She says. This was her third year here so she already had a good understanding of how things worked around here

"By the way, I'm Kiyoko Shimizu"

I swear Yachi could already feel her cheeks heat up, even her name was pretty!  
"Mmhm! Thank you! Al-Also it's nice to meet you Shimizu-san! I'm Hitoka Yachi!"

"Akane!! Stop bouncing on the bed you're gonna break it!!" Misaki sighs and the smaller girl lets out a giggle "Oops sorry!"

"I managed to steal some snacks from the Cafeteria" Yukie smiles opening a bag filled to the brim with various foods

"W h y?" Kaori asks

"Why not? Anyways want a carrot stick?" The girl offers and the other shakes her head "No I'm good..."

The speakers outside turn on all the campers are told to meet up by the stage as soon as possible.

"Already?" Misaki sighs "C'mon girls lets go then," She says with Yukie, Akane, Kaori and a few other girls in their cabin following.   
"Wait what's happening now?" Yachi asks having absolutely no idea what's happening.  
"They're just gonna be going over stuff like the rules and then introduce the counsellors etc" 

"Ah ok! Shouldn't we get going now then?" The blonde says and Kiyoko nods already taking Yachi by the hand and leading her out of the cabin. I mean somebody needed to show her how to get to the stage!  
"OhmyGodshestouchingmyhandOhmyGodhsestouchingmyha—"

By now it has been at least 5 minutes since the last person was fully signed in and since they all heard the speakers people are making their way over to the stage for the announcements

"Stop breathing in the same air as me"

"No I'm serious, s t o p"

"Smash it, smash it into piEces!" A red-haired boy sings "So it cant be fi—"  
"Do you really have to sing that song right now?" The blonde walking beside him asks

"Of course I do!" He huffs "Anyways Ushijma likes my song don't you?"

"I don't mind it"

"Told ya!!"

And if you listened closely enough you could hear the blonde mumble a quiet "I hate it here-" to himself 

"Takeda-san!!"

"Yes, Futamata?"

"I left all my stuff at home..." The boy says sheepishly 

"How did you even manage to do th— You know what? I'll try sort something out for you after the announcements, okay?"

"Okay!!! Thank you, sir!!"

"Ha! Imagine being dumb enough to forget all your stuff" Tanaka cackles "Couldn't be me!"  
"But Tanaka that literally WAS you last year! Your sister literally had to drive for two hours to come bring all your stuff here"

"Nope don't remember. Didn't happen!"

"Whatever! Anyways we needa go find Asahi before the Announcements start! I swear I saw him earlier today but I dunno where he is now" Nishinoya says

"Then let's go look for him! We've still got at least 5 minutes left" and with that, the two boys head off

"Hey!!" Hinata calls standing on one of the bottom bunks so he could talk to the two-toned hair boy on the top one  
"Aren't you coming??" 

He shook his head his eyes still glued to his screen. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had already left so those three were the only ones left.

"Are you allowed to do that?"   
He shrugs

Seconds later the same mess bed head from cabin 13, Kuroo. Comes marching into the room and aggressively drags Kenma out of bed "KENMA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED!!"

"YEAH, WHY'RE YOU SLEEPING?! IT'S ONLY 09:40!" Bokuto yells 

"I wasn't sleeping..." The boy who's name turned out to be Kenma mumbles.

"Also what was the point of you sneaking that thing in again this year?" Kuroo asks "You're just gonna get it confiscated again y' know"

"Don't care"

"That's what you said last year but you literally looked like you were about to cry when they did" Kuroo calls out 

"Uh, can I just ask what you guys are doing in our cabin?" Kagayama asks 

"Oh we're just here to come get Kenm- OMG AKAASHI LOOK IT'S A MINY TANGERINE!! CAN WE KEEP HIM!? Pleaseeeee?" Bokuto pleads holding onto Hinata and Akaashi shakes his head.

"We're not kidnapping him Bokuto-san put him down," Akaashi says. "Okay fine, have it your way then!" He huffs before dropping the "Miny Tangerine"

Tsukishima wasn't saying anything and was just awkwardly stood there waiting for them all to start going. He had a good idea where he the stage was but since he wasn't COMPLETELY sure he didn't wanna risk getting lost so he decided to just let those 3 show him even if he didn't want to.  
Bokuto and Kuroo had literally tried making him "One of us" earlier. What does that even mean?!

"C'mon Saltyshima come say hi to our neighbours!!" Kuroo encourages. The boy steps out from the corner of the door and inside

"H i"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter 😳😳


	3. Meet your new counsellors!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement tingz 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa thankyou so much for alk the kudos and hits 🥺🥺💖💫  
> Hopefully i dont lose motivation for this story as quickly as my other ones 😳👉👈

"Saltyshima...?" Hinata questions tilting his head.  
"That's obviously not my actual name these two just find pleasure in calling me that for some reason-" He says gesturing towards Bokuto and Kuroo who were grinning widely.

"The announcements are gonna be happening soon though shouldn't we be going?" Kageyama asks and Akaashi nods.

"The thing is we don't really know where the stage is-" Hinata confesses rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"Ohhh! You guys are new just like Tsukki here aren't you?" Bokuto asks and the two boys nod.  
"Well don't worry, we'll show you around!" Bokuto proclaims with his hands on his hips proudly.

"Really?! You guys are the best thank you!!" Hinata beams before shoving Kageyama's shoulder lightly "Kageyama!! Say thank you!!" He huffs

The boy looks at them and his lips form into what seems like an attempt of a smile? I dunno it looks more like that type of smile someone would give before committing mass murder—

"T-t...Thank you for offering to show us around" He mumbles quietly.

"Ok then lets GOOO!!" 

About 10 minutes later everyone's at the stage so Takeda and Ukai start speaking.  
"Hey everyone" Takeda started "Welcome back or welcome to camp fly!" A loud cheer was heard from the crowd. Ukai takes the mic and speaks  
"As you guys know we have alot of exciting things planned for this year. But obviously, before we get into any of the fun stuff we obviously have to run over the basics"

"This is a pretty simple rule but you're not allowed in anyone else's cabin but your own before morning or after lights out," The black-haired male says softly. He stutters on a couple of his words but overall things are going pretty good!

Hinata tilts his head before raising his hand "How are we supposed to go the bathroom?!" So Takeda answers his question 

"Ah yes! You're allowed to leave you cabins at night for that reason of course but that's it. If you need anything during the night just ask whichever counsellor that's assigned to your cabin!" 

"And like always no boys in the girls changing room and then vice versa" And you could hear a couple of whines from the campers so Ukai chirps in.  
"It's a pretty simple rule that for SOME reason the older kids find very hard to follow-" He calls out

Bokuto raises his hand up in the air

"Yes Bokuto?" Ukai says

"Are we having the barbecue again this year? On the piece of paper in the staff room it said we were!" The boy tells

"Okay, first of all how did you even get into there?"

There was silence

"You know what I'll talk to you privately about this later. Second of all none of us are confirming anything about the barbecue until we're sure everyone's behaving right" Ukai explains 

"Aww man..." He pouts and Akaashi just pats his back with a blank expression

They go over a few more rules and answer a couple more questions (a majority of them about the barbecue ever since Bokuto brought it up) until they get onto the topic of counsellors. One by one the counsellors from previous years start to introduce themselves to the campers. Just when everyone thinks they're done, a few extra people step onto the stage

"As you all know these eight were all counsellors last year, though they were only in charge of small activities and such" Ukai says "This year each of them are all in charge of their own cabins and since it's their first time doing something like this I want you all to he nice to them," He says glaring at a few people who caused alot of problems with new counsellors last year.

"Anyways, I'll let them introduce themselves now"

"Hi, I'm Koushi Sugawara! I'm excited to spend the rest of the summer with you all!" He smiles. He had light silver looking hair and a mole below his right eye. Not to mention a smile that could warm hearts

"WE LOVE YOU MOM!!" Nishinoya and Tanaka scream from the crowd and their mouths are immediately covered by the tall long-haired boy beside them "G-guys!!"

"I'm Daichi Sawamura! I hope we can all have a great time!" A dark brown haired male says

"We love you, dad!!!" The two boys say but much quieter this time to avoid getting in trouble

"My names Kaname Moniwa I'm looking forward to being one of your counsellors again this year" This guy had black hair and a cheery grin

"Hiya!! I'm Yui Michimiya! I'm super excited to be here again this summer!! If you got any issues dont be afraid to come to me!" She beams. She had short brown hair and glowing brown eyes.

The other counsellors introduce themselves and once they're done everyone's told to head back over to their cabin and are told that their counsellors are gonna meet them there in a bit.

"GEEZ LEV DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT?!" Yaku yells kicking the tall boy in the back  
"Owwww!!" He whines "What was that for Yaku?! It's not my fault you're so short!!" He grins sticking out his tongue which makes the shorter boy even madder

"Hey Futamata did you manage to get your stuff?" Bobata asks and the boy nods "Mmhm!!" 

"Hey, are you okay??" Hinata asks looking at a green-haired boy "You look like you're about to cry—"

"N-no! I'm fine, just a little homesick is all..." He smiles

"But we literally just got h—"

"Kageyama shhhh!!" Hinata says

"Anyways what's your name?" Hinata asks "I'm Shouyo and then this is Kageyama! He's a bit grumpy at the moment though..." He says whispering the last part and the freckled boy giggles while Kageyama starts yelling at Hinata for being a dumbass

"I'm....Tadashi Yamaguchi, it's nice to meet you both" He says softly

Tooru Oikawa was back at it, brushing and styling his hair like there was no tomorrow.  
"Why're all the people in this cabin so extra?!" Oikawa sighs "Why couldn't we have been put in the same cabin as Mattsun and Makki like last year!!" He says flopping onto Iwa's bed

"Well we're sorry "Mr I'm so perfect-kawa" Kageyama mumbles and maybe he's a bit TOO loud because Oikawa gives him a glare showing he heard exactly what he said 

"What was the newbie?" He asks tilting his head to the side. The expression he had on his face right now seems so innocent yet sinister at the same time??

Kageyama notices this and decides to keep quiet he doesn't want the people here hating him.  
"Nothing..."

"Thought so!~ Anyways Iwa-chan lets go get some snacks!" Oikawa says to the spiky-haired boy who just shrugs.  
He takes his hand and leads him out of the cabin.

Those two were _definitely _dating__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! 🥺🥺


	4. Why his bangs look like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some insight on whats going on in the cabins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long for me to post!! Hopefully the next update wont take as long!

"Kyoutani! Stop it or else you're gonna get sent home again like last year!" Yahaba huffs elbowing the boy. He was already giving their new cabin mates dirty looks and the brown-haired boy didn't approve of this.

And the blonde-haired boy grunts "Shut the fuck up Yahaba" he grumbles and the other boy gives him a glare  
"I'm being serious! If you're just gonna be like that you might as well just pack your bags and go home-"

Normally Iwaizumi and Oikawa would've stepped in and calmed the two of them down sort of like what happened alot of times the year before. But since they ARE all in different cabins this year they're gonna have to figure it out themselves.

The two of them look eye to eye before turning their backs to each other and huffing as if their beds weren't right beside each other

Terushima, on the other hand is actually pretty happy and due to his bright personality and his "Good looks" has already made friends with a bunch of the newbies  
"What's this guy doing in here?" Terushima questions raising an eyebrow "I thought they said Daichi was our counselor—"

"Asahi isn't a counsellor!! He's one of us!!" Noya grins "gently" whacking the giant on the back startling him a bit.

The bald one, Tanaka nods "Yeah! Asahi looks scary but he's actually just a huge wimp!" 

"H-Hey- Anyways I'm Asahi! Nice to meet you" he waves shyly and the blonde-haired boy grins at him.

"WOAH!! Do you have a tongue piercing?!" Bokuto gasps from his top bunk and Terushima nods "Mmhm!! I got it done a couple of months ago, pretty neat isn't it?" He smirks and Bokuto nods  
"Akaashi!!"

"Hm?"

"Me and you should get matching piercings!!" The black and white-haired boy suggests

"N o"

"Awww!! You're no fun! Anyways me Kuroo and Tsukki will then"

"We literally just m-"

"Bet!!" Kuroo exclaims and Tsukishima just sighs.  
"Tukihina why are you always so pissed off?" Bokuto asks tilting his head

"My name's not Tukihina, It's Tsukishima. Get it right-" The blonde says taking off his glasses to clean them

"Fine then! Tsukiibleghlele" 

"I hate it here..."

The door opens and Daichi steps into the room beginning a screaming uproar "DAICHI-SAN!!!" 

"H-Hi guys!!"

"This summer is gonna be so much fun!" Nishinoya grins. "And whats makes it even better is that Suga is basically just next door!" Tanaka says 

"Hey, Daichi do we have anything planned for today?" Kuroo asks  
And Daichi nods "Yup we're having a water fight in a bit"

"ALRIGHTTT!!" Bokuto cheers throwing his fist into the air and Akaashi can't help but smile. 

"Do we HAVE to go?" Tsukishima asks cringing a bit. "Well not necessarily," Daichi starts "But we encourage everyone to participate in stuff like this. Plus I'm pretty sure your friends probably wouldn't let you off the hook for this-" He said glancing over at an excited Bokuto and Kuroo

The boy fixes his glasses before nodding silently basically accepting his horrible faith.

Meanwhile in cabin 13...

"Why his bangs look like that-"

"Guys I'm serious I dont like you all making fun of my bangs!!" A black-haired boy Goshiki whines

"Dont mind them Goshiki!! You're bangs look great!" Tendou says holding in a laugh  
"Aw, thanks Tendou!" The younger boy smiles

"You are so fake-" Semi mumbles but not loud enough for Goshiki to hear since he doesn't wanna ruin his dreams

Ushijima was kinda just sitting on his bed staring out the window not really planning to join in on the conversation unless needed to. "Toshi?"

"Yes, Tendou?"

"You okay? you haven't really said much since we got here-" The redhead says and the other boy nods pointing at the small ladybird by the window.

"Is that a bug?" Makki questions, cringing.

"If you want I can kill it?" Tendou says and Kindaichi and Goshiki let out a shriek while Ushijima stares at him with a shocked expression.

"Please do" the pink-haired boy sighs

"NOOO!! YOU CAN'T KILL IT!!" Goshiki yells clinging onto tendou who's taking off his shoe to use as a weapon. "YEAH!! You didn't even ask him how he feels about it!!" 

"Kindaichi, bugs dont have feelings—" Kunimi says from under his blanket.

"Omg Goshiki are you literally crying because of a ladybird?" Semi groans in annoyance and overall tiredness of this whole situation. Up until 2 minutes ago, this bug didn't mean anything to him so why does he care now?!

"Kindaichi too..." Matsukawa sighs

"What about Ushiwaka?" Koganegawa asks "I mean he found the ladybird and he doesn't even get a say in any of this-"

"N o"

"What do you mean no?" Koganegawa asks. Aone was just on the other side of the cabin observing.

"I don't think we should kill the ladybird-"

"Sorry, Toshi but I'm doing this because I love you!!" Tendou says dramatically  
While Ushijima, once again just stares at him in shock not quite sure if he was joking or not.

Tendou lifts his shoe above his head and Kindaichi and Goshiki start screaming at him again "TENDOU STOP IT OR IM GONNA FUCKING BREAK YOUR AR-"

Suddenly the door opens and Moniwa enters leaving everyone frozen

"What on earth is happening in here—"

...

"Let go of my hand Oikawa-" Iwa huffs pulling his hand away from Oikawa's  
"Whatttt! Am I not allowed to hold my boyfriend's hand?" Oikawa frowns.

"I didn't say that I just dont feel like holding trash in my hand right now," He says grumbles

"You're so mean Iwa-chan geez!! Anyways can you believe how unlucky we are to end up in the same cabin as Kageyama?"

"You know it really isn't a big deal-"

"Yes, it is!!" Oikawa exclaims "On the bus up here he took MY seat. The same exact one I've sat on every single year up until now And to add salt to injury he was looking at me with his dumb little face the whole drive up like he has some type of staring problem" Oikawa rants while Iwaizumi basically just listens as the two of them make their way to the mess hall

"Maybe if you weren't such a piece of crap he wouldn't have _stolen _your seat Shittykawa"__

__"Hey!! I already told you I don't like being called those names!!"  
..._ _

__"We're so lucky to have you as a counsellor Michimiya!!" Akane beams and the other girls nod in agreement  
"Aw, thanks, guys!" She says slightly flustered._ _

__"Anyways we were just talking about how Misaki-san has a massive crush on Terushima!" Eri giggles_ _

__"As if! Why would anyone like some stupid horny teenage boy like Teru-" She huffs_ _

__"Then why were you two talking by yourselves earlier?" Akane hums swinging her legs off her bed. She was one of the younger girls in the cabin but still got along with the other girls nicely_ _

__"Because he left one of his bags on the bus! Nobody wants to hear him start whining cuz he left all his hair products at home" Misaki groans and Alisa lets out a small laugh_ _

__"How about you Michimiya-san, do you have anyone you like?" Yukie asks and Kaori throws her pillow at her making her sandwich fall out of her hand.  
"Yukie!! You can't just ask her something like that!"_ _

__"You didn't have to hit me!!"_ _

__Yui's cheeks turn pink and she begins to grow flustered "N-no it's fine really! But no I don't really think so" That was a lie, but to be honest she didn't think the other girls needed to know about her non-existent love life._ _

__It was maybe 10 minutes later and by now Iwaizumi and Oikawa had come back and to their cabin which Sugawara had already arrived in._ _

__"Kageyama stop calling Hinata a dumbass!" The grey-haired male says "Hinata, stop making faces at Kageyama that's not nice!"_ _

__"Exactly!! Stop looking at me with your dumb face!" Kageyama huffs "Well how you even know I was staring at you, which I WASN'T! If you weren't staring at me too!"_ _

__"Hey, Sugawara!!" Oikawa says before sitting down on his bed completely ignoring the chaos happening around him and Iwa just gives him a wave and a little "hey"_ _

__"Hey, you two!" Suga says smiling. Everyone had instantly fallen in love with Sugawara when he walked in with the new campers already calling him "Mom" like the other did sometimes and to be honest it wasn't even surprising._ _

__"Oh look the great king is back!" Hinata beams "And just on time as well!!"_ _

__"What do you mean?" The brown-haired boy asks looking at the tangerine._ _

__"Suga says we're heading over to get ready for the water fight!" He exclaims and Kageyama nods in agreement. He was pretty excited too but unlike Hinata, he just wasn't showing it._ _

__"Ok then let's go!!" Lev whines "I wanna throw a water balloon at Yaku-san!"_ _

__"I swear to God if you even try to touch me-"_ _

__"Kageyama I bet I could make it there faster then you!~" Hinata mocks_ _

__"In your dreams!"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!💕


	5. Water fights!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waterfight tingz also the miya twins do be getting in trouble 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST😭😭 I got distracted like mid chapter and forgot ti write for like a week-  
> Anyways hope u enjoy this chapter 😼

After a bit of convincing and persuasion, everyone's gathered around and there are water balloons and water guns everywhere. People like Kenma and Akaashi didn't want to be there at all but kind of got forced to so they got dragged along.

"Akaashi!! Did you see that? I threw that water balloon super well didn't I?" Bokuto asks grinning ear to ear and Akaashi nods "Yes Bokuto I saw you, you looked great"  
The black-haired boy says

"It was just a fluke I bet I could do it again with my eyes closed" His little boasting montage was interrupted by a splash to the face by Kuroo's water gun  
"Dont get too cocky there!" And the black and the white-haired boy starts chasing after him.

Kenma was leaning against a tree watching all the chaos go down right now. Usually, he'd be on his some type of device but his switch ended up getting taken away because Lev "aCcidentAlly" asked Kenma if he could play on it while Suga was in the room

While all the campers were having fun Daichi somehow found his way over to Suga  
"Oh, hey Daichi!" Suga smiles at the other male and Daichi smiles back "So how's everything going?" The grey-haired boy asks  
"They're a bit uh...wild-But so far I think everything's going alright," Daichi says  
"What about you?"

Suga puts his hands behind his head "I'd say my group is doing pretty ok too! Two of the new campers though, Kageyama and Hinata have been fighting alot though-" 

"Those two?" Daichi asks pointing towards the two boys who were threatening to throw the other into the lake after this was over. 

Suga nods, slightly ashamed  
"Y u p"

"Ah, I see-"  
...

The two counsellors continued chatting until they heard a screech come from the opposite side of them  
"DID YOU JUST PUSH YOUR BROTHER INTO THE LAKE?!"

Suga and Daichi both blink a few times before coming to the conclusion that it was probably the twins after all those two were always fighting  
There was another counsellor already scolding the two about it so they decided it was best for them not to interfere.

"He fell in," The grey-haired boy says bluntly  
"YER A LIAR!! He pushed me in! You can even ask Hoshi he'll tell you!" Atsumu yells angrily 

The white-haired boy turns to the two of them.  
"WHY'RE YOU INCLUDING ME IN ALL OF THIS?! Plus you dragged him in with you so I'm pretty sure your both in trouble" The owl-eyed boy says laughing a bit.

The brown-haired man sighs wondering why he has gotten assigned to these lunatics.  
Seconds later Takeda can be seen approaching them and everyone already knows they're in huge trouble at this point.

"Looks like the Miya's are in trouble!~" Daishou grins.  
Who in their good mind thought it was a good idea to put them in a cabin together? 

Apparently with the twins they got put onto the same cabin AGAIN because their parents wanted them to become closer or something along those lines.

"Could I talk to you two for a moment?" Takeda asks and the two twins look at each other before nodding.  
"I just wanna say that I did ABSOLUTELY nothing wrong and it was all Samu's fault. I dont even know who this guy is- I mean he's ugly, he's weird-"

"Can you actually shut the hell up you lying little abortion..." the grey-haired one spoke popping a skittle into his mouth as Takeda stares at the two in shock

"BOYS!!"

On the other side of the field, three certain boys just happened to be stalking them.

"There they are!" Kindaichi whispers behind a tree, Kunimi and Koganegawa beside him.  
"What do you mean?" Kunimi asks not even bothering to lower his voice.

"You probably don't know since you showed up kinda late today but those guys are in the cabin connected to ours." He says which was true since the only thing separating their cabins was a storage closet.  
"They made some boy in their cabin cry or something, I'm not sure of the exact details though-" the onion head says

Koganegawa gasps "That's awful!!"

"You guys are so extra...."

...

"NO STOP DON'T GET ME"

"KAGEYAMAAAAAA!!" Hinata screeches chasing after Kageyama with a bunch of water balloons in his hand.  
"HINATA BOKEEEEE!!!"

"Asahi! Stop being such a baby!" Noya giggles throwing himself onto the taller boy.  
"I dont wanna get wet though—" He sighs and the younger boy whines. The sun shows down brightly on the campers and most of them seem to be having a good time.

"Calm down Hitoka, it's fine you're gonna be fine!" The blonde girl says whispering positive affirmations to herself.  
Out of nowhere Akane comes up and pounces onto Yachi's shoulders  
"C'mon Yachi, hurry up you slowpoke!!" Akane begs dragging Yachi by the arm. 

"You've been hiding behind that tree for ages stop being so awkward!!" Which was true she had been hiding there since the water fight had started due to her not wanting to get murdered or something which kinda dramatic considering this was only a water fight 

After a couple of minutes had passed Hinata decided to take a break and went to sit by Kenma. He seemed alot more...depressed? After his switch had gotten taken so now he was basically being forced to socialise

"Hey, Kenma!!!" Hinata grins sitting beside the boy  
"Hey, Shouyo..."He mumbles licking on a popsicle

"Do you know what's up with Bokuto-san?" He asks tilting his head. "He seems kinda off-"

In front of them, Bokuto was standing there with a huge frown on his face with Akaashi, Konoha, and Komi, along with some of his other friends surrounding him.  
"Emo mode" the gamer explains  
"Em....emo mode?"  
Kenma nods as the scene in front of them unravels

"What's wrong this time?" Komi asks the boy 

"Idontwanna" 

"What?"

"I dont wanna be in the water fight anymore!" Bokuto blurts out dramatically 

They look at him with a confused look before shrugging and replying with an "Okay"

"Bokuto-san can you at least tell us why?" Akaashi asks he's used to dealing with Bokuto's little mood swings 

He hangs his head low before answering "Because there's no more grey or yellow water balloons left!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Konoha asks 

"I'm only able to throw those ones well..." He pouts "And their all finished!"

_"Bokuto-sans weakness #28" _Akaashi groans.  
"But Bokuto-san it doesn't really matter what ones you use if your already great at tossing, to begin with, don't you think?" The black-haired boy says __

__"You know what Akaashi? You're right! I AM amazing!!" He grins. He picks up a blue water balloon and aims it at the back of Tsukki's head, hitting his target accurately_ _

__"HEY! HEY!! HEY!!!!" He cheers_ _

__And his friends pitch in with him but with much less enthusiasm_ _

__"Hey, hey, hey...!"_ _


	6. Kidnapping tingz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto kidnaps his tangerine child😼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long to post!!! I've been feeling like shut lately so i haven't been very motivated 😔 anyways hope u like this mess of a chapter!

After the water fight everyone dried themselves up and just kind of did their own thing from then on. 

Some people chose to stay in their cabins while others went around and got to know the other campers and putting their names down for different activities that weren't mandatory. 

In case you're wondering, yes the Miya twins DID end up getting in trouble. So due to their behaviour and "foul language" both of them are banned from any lake activities for a few days. 

Atsumu replied saying that it was "Stupid since he didn't do anything wrong" though when he got scolded for being rude he told them he meant it in the _most respectful way possible ___

__Later during the day they had a campfire and sang a few songs which other than a few people fighting it went pretty well!_ _

__Now that the campfires over everyone's heading back to their cabins and getting ready to sleep for the night._ _

__"It really sucks that we're not in the same cabin..." Kuroo groans "I'll see you later though, bye kitten" The boy smirks at Kenma. The "See you later" part sounding oddly suspicious but Kenma shrugged it off._ _

__"Bye Kuroo" Kenma waves before heading into his cabin._ _

__"Night Bokuto!" Hinata smiles and Bokuto farewells to his little tangerine friend as well. He had basically taken him under his wing as his child at this point and Hinata had no problem with that._ _

__~~In cabin 12~~_ _

__"Omi Omi! Why's your bed so far away from all of us?!" Atsumu pouts looking at Sakusa who had dragged his bed to the farthest corner of the room as possible._ _

__"Its cuz you're annoying" His brother replies_ _

__"Shut up"_ _

__Was there ever a time when those two weren't fighting? Probably not!_ _

__Sakusa looks at the boy coldly before speaking_ _

__"Germs-"_ _

__"You're acting like we're all walking diseases though!" Hoshi says and he wasn't wrong either_ _

__"Inuoka I swear if you jump on that bed one more time I'm gonna go insane" Daishou mumbles glaring at the puppy-like boy with the most deadly glare ever_ _

__"Now you know how we all feel whenever we have to see your face!~" Futakachi smiles_ _

__This cabin is just the sweetest!!_ _

__..._ _

__"Bokuto-san why do you and Kuroo have those looks those looks on your face, I'm concerned..." Akaashi sighs_ _

__"Nothing Akaashi!!" Bokuto says as he and Kuroo continue whispering with one another_ _

__"Today was SO fun!!" Noya grins throwing a pillow at Tanaka's face though he ends up catching it and throwing it at Tsukishima who dodges it_ _

__"Too bad Tsukishima over here didn't wanna join us!"_ _

__"Could you guys not include me with your childish antics?" He says mumbles letting the pillow drop onto the ground receiving a groan from the two other boys_ _

__"HEY ASA-"_ _

__"TANAKA!! SHUT UP ASAHI'S SLEEPING!" The libero yells as if him yelling makes the situation any better_ _

__Soon enough Daichi pops his head in the room  
"Hey, guys!"_ _

__"HI DAICHI-SAN!!"_ _

__"I just need to ask Suga something so is it okay if I leave you guys by yourselves for a just a bit longer?" He asks and a majority of them nodded and with that Daichi was off_ _

__After a few seconds go by Bokuto and Kuroo exchange a look before getting up and leaving  
"Wait where are you two going?" Terushima asks giving them a look_ _

__Tsukki pushes up his glasses before speaking  
"I'm assuming Bokuto's probably too scared to go to the bathroom by himself so he's dragging Kuroo with him" _ _

__"THAT'S NOT TRUE!! STOP BEING STUPID!" he yells before slamming the cabin door shut and a few laughs can be heard from the others_ _

__Since Suga was talking with Daichi that also meant Hinata's cabin was unsupervised and since it wasn't officially lights out everybody was still keeping themselves busy whether it be by talking, doing their hair, screaming etc_ _

__"See and then I found a cat on the road and now it's our new pet!" Lev says proudly and Hinata gasps in amazement while Yamaguchi and Kageyama just listen attentively_ _

__The green-haired boy had somewhat come to realise that at the times like this where he couldn't be with Tsukishima he might as well TRY and make some new friends and luckily for him, Hinata and Lev were more than willing to become his_ _

__Kageyama and Kenma? Not so much..._ _

__"You're so lucky Lev! Say Kageyama, do you have any pets?" The orange-haired boy asks and the latter shakes his head. Slowly but surely the two of them started to hate each other less, even if it was only a little_ _

__"Kenma has a pet cat, dont you?" Lev asks_ _

__"I'm asleep"_ _

__"But Kenm—"_ _

__"HEY HEY HEY!!!" Is echoed across the room and everyone turns their heads to see the two boys from the cabin that's almost next door_ _

__"Bokuto!! Hey!!" Hinata cheers_ _

__"What're you guys even doing here...?" Yaku asks "Go back to your own cabin"_ _

__After hearing those words the two of them stand there heartbroken, especially Kuroo_ _

__"I just need to borrow tangerine over here, don't worry though we'll bring him back by the morning"_ _

__Kenma's face drops almost immediately "Wait what—"_ _

__"Ok then at least Bokuto being here makes sense but how come Mr bedheads here?" Oikawa asks_ _

__"Oh, I just came to say hi to kenma! Hey Kitten!!"_ _

__Kenma didn't even bother responding to Kuroo  
"Bye Shouyo" _ _

__"Bye Kenma!!"_ _

__"Also how come you can't take Kageyama too?! Literally, nobody likes him!" Oikawa whines_ _

__"Oikawa I'm right here—"_ _

__"That's like the whole point, stupid!"  
At this point, Oikawa would've got bonked on the head by Iwaizumi but like Asahi, he was asleep-_ _

__"Wait but can Kageyama actually come with me though?" Hinata asks and Kageyama looks shocked_ _

__"Okie dokie, bye Kags see you never~" Oikawa smiles, already shooing the four of them out_ _

__"Are you sure this is even allowed?" Kageyama asks and Bokuto nods "As long as nobody finds out it'll be fine!"_ _

__..._ _

__"Bokuto-san what did you do?" Akaashi asks seeing the four of them enter the cabin_ _

__"I brought back our son!" The owl looking boy smiles holding Hinata out_ _

__"Hi!!!"_ _

__"We don't even HAVE a son"_ _

__"Now we do!!"_ _

__W o w_ _

__"I brought Kageyama with me too if that's okay!" Hinata mentions_ _

__"Where're they supposed to sleep though?" Tanaka asks and honestly, the rest of them were thinking the same thing_ _

__"They can just take Akaashi's and Tsukki's ones!" Kuroo grins_ _

__"n o"  
..._ _

___"Anyways I'll see you in a bit Daichi!" Suga says_  
"You too!"  
Wonder what those two lovebirds were up to? 

__..._ _

__"Hey, guys I just wanted to say goodnight! Did everyone have a good first day?" Suga asks stepping into the cabin and they all nod_ _

__"Are you guys okay? you look kinda nervous"_ _

__"N-NO!! EVERYTHING'S OKAY! NO NEED TO WORRY SUGA-SAN!!" Lev stammers_ _

__"Oh, is that true?"_ _

__"Mmhm! Mhhm!"_ _

__Suga lets out a sigh before walking over to Hinata's bed before yanking off his blanket_ _

__"Why is there a suitcase inside of Hinata's bed instead of him?" Suga asks_ _

__"Uh oh"_ _


	7. RATS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga looks for his lost kids and everyone bullies Goshiki 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST 😭😭 (Ik i say this everytime but i mean iT) i wasnt in the best place so sorry if this chalter isn't day good but im doing better now so its okay!😼 also I swear I'm gonna update my tbhk fic soon 😳

After almost a full like 30 seconds of silence, Lev's the first one to speak...AGAIN  
"We tried to stop them we really did!" 

"Dont lie—" Yaku says glancing over at him  
making the taller boy pout

Oikawa, who was 100 percent okay with the two boys being kidnapped literally wanted anything but to share a cabin with them. 

He doesn't actually have anything against Hinata (yet) surprisingly, but since he and Kageyama have recently become new found best friends he's got to go too.

"But can't we just forget them? All they did was cause trouble anyways" He mentions and Suga lets out a sigh 

"We can't just forget about them- Wait THEM?!"

Bobata nods "Yep!! Kageyama got kidnapped too!!"

"KIDNAPPED?!"

The boy nods his head happily once again  
"Mmhm!"

Why on earth does he sound so happy about this?  
"Oh my God..." Suga pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers before inhaling deeply as an attempt to calm himself down before he pulls an Osamu and "aCcidenTalLy" throws one of these kids into the lake

"Do any of you know where either of them is?" The counsellor asks and Yamaguchi answers 

"Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san went with them somewhere I think..." He mentions. Was the only reason he told him because he didn't get brought along too? Maybe!  
I mean Yamaguchi wanted to be in the sake cabin as Tsukishima so it would've made sense for him to go instead of the milk obsessed boy

"Why am I not surprised?" Suga thinks before heading over to the door "I'll be back in a bit, okay? Until them no more kidnappings—"

"Yes, Suga-san!!"  
Hopefully, they'll stay true to their words this time...

The grey-haired male leaves the cabin and heads over to the one Daichi's supervising and guess who he sees?

Standing outside the cabin Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto and Kuroo are all being scolded by Daichi 

"What went through your minds to make you think that doing that was okay?" Daichi questions which is followed by silence 

"I'm waiting-"

"I dunno we just thought it would be fun..." The black and white-haired boy sulks kicking a rock before receiving a shove from Kuroo because Daichi was probably expecting them to apologise not make up excuses  
"We didn't think it through properly we're sorry Daichi-" Kuroo sighs

"Wait does this mean we're not gonna have a barbecue?!" Hinata gasps  
"Why would you bring that up?" Kageyama groans knowing they would've been perfectly fine if he hadn't 

Daichi looks at them again before speaking "It depends really, I can't say for sure"

This is when Suga decides its time for him to step in so he walks over to the group "How about we let it slide just this once?" Suga suggests "I mean lots already happened and it's only the first day. So let's just promise to keep a better eye on these four and leave it here, what do say?" 

"S-Suga- I mean you have a point... I just dont want this to become a regular thing" He says and Suga nods in agreement 

"Then we can put them to help clean up after breakfast for the next 2 days. Is that okay with you boys?" Suga smiles though it's kind of easy to tell its more of a sinister smile instead of his usual caring one

All the boys nod their heads not wanting to get in anymore trouble so it's settled these four are now officially on morning clean up duty!!

Y a y...

"Let's bring you two back to bed," Suga says leading the two boys back "Once again sorry for all the trouble Daichi" 

"It's fine don't worry about it!" The man replies before getting back to his own cabin

Before we call it a night lets take once last look at cabin 13!

...

"Can someone turn off the lights, I'm gonna go blind!" Kindaichi whines

"Why don't you stop being lazy and turn them off yourself?" Shirabu says for some reason nobody's said anything about his bangs as if they aren't as bad as Goshiki's

Goshiki immediately shakes his head  
"Actually can we leave the lights on please?" 

"How come Goshiki?" Tendou starts "You afraid of the dark?"  
I swear these people like teasing this boy way too much 

"N-no! I just like light!"

"I mean even if he was I wouldn't blame him~" Makki says "You see how Goshiki's bed has the biggest gap between the floor and the bed? It's cuz there's an infestation of rats underneath it!"

Surely he wasn't actually gonna believe it-

"R-really?"

"Mmhm! Last year some kid got bit by one and had to get tested for all sorts of diseases" Mattsun continues and at this point Goshiki's terrified 

"C'mon guys don't tease him-" Semi sighs getting out of his bed and turning off the lights "Sorry, but majority rules"

"Sleep tight Goshiki~"

"GUYS STOP!!!"

~~The next day~~

They had officially survived their first day at camp...hooray!

"Mnghh what time is it...?" Oikawa groans throwing off his blanket

"It's time to wake up so get your lazy ass outta bed Tooru" Iwaizumi huffs throwing a pillow directly in the others boy's face

"OWWWWW IWA-CHAN!!!!"

"Wait what's he doing?" Hinata asks looking out the window to see Ushijima watering the plants meanwhile the bouncy redhead, Tendou was beside him chatting about who knows what 

"Oh, that's Ushijima" Kenma says "It's like his unofficial job to water the flowers every morning. From what I know he's been doing it for a while now" 

"Ohh okay!!"

"It still kinda sucks how me and Kageyama are on breakfast clean up though..." He sighs

"How come?" Iwa asks not knowing about the whole situation last night since he was asleep

"Kageyama and Shoyou let themselves get kidnapped last night!" Lev says

"Snitch!!"

"NO IM NOT!!

...

"Bokuto-san it's really not a big deal you know...just finish dressing up so we can go get breakfast," Akaashi says looking at the sulking boy 

"Mkay fine..."

Yahaba and Maddog had made up from the fight from yesterday so now the two of them are okay with being in the same cabin (at least for now)

...

Meanwhile, in Yui's cabin Yachi was just happy she had made it past the first night without feeling extremely homesick and having a breakdown. During the night though she did feel a little worried but Kiyoko helped her get through it which was actually really nice of her!

"I can already smell the food from here! Hitoka-chan lets go!!" Yukie beams already rushing out the door while dragging poor Yachi with her

"WAIT YUKIE I DIDNT GET TO MAKE MY BED! WAIT!!!"


	8. I'll break your nose🥰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea is boiling 🙈🍵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoaH SO UH THIS FIC GOT LIKE LOADS OF KUDOS AND STUFF SO I'M SUPER GRATEFUL SO THANKYOUU!! ILY ALL!! Pls dont expect too much from this fic tho cuz i literally dont what im doing😭 
> 
> Also yes this chapter featured lots of Kageyama and Hinata😳

By the time it was, 8:30 am a majority of the camp had arrived in the mess hall and were eating their breakfast(the ones who weren't there were probably asleep)

After Yachi and Yukie get their food, Yukie heads over to where Tsukki and Yams are sitting  
"Yukie, What're you doing?!" She whispers with a slight raise of tone in her voice.  
Tsukki was like one of the scariest people here to Yachi why on EARTH does she wanna sit on the same table as him!? 

"Hey is it alright if we sit here?" She asks the two. Tsukishima doesn't answer but Yamaguchi nods "Sure!!"

Even when they're sitting down they're so tall and that made the blonde wanna have a heart attack.

Yamaguchi takes a bit out of his breakfast and swallows before speaking  
"Did you two sleep well?" 

"Mmhm!" Yukie nods "Slept like a baby!" 

"I slept okay," Yachi says

"What about you Tsukki, did you sleep well?" Yamaguchi asks. Tsukishima just shrugs and answeres with an  
"I suppose so" which makes the other smile, how sweet! 

"Kageyama, I'm sorry but we can't just give you 20 cartons of milk" The lady serving food says and Kageyama lets out a groan while Hinata chuckles  
"Wait, were you expecting her to say yes? You're so stupid Kageyama!"

"Shut up!"

"Guys no fighting this early in the morning, please we're all tired..." Suga yawns tiredly sipping his coffee. Considering all that happened last night he didn't get much sleep and to be honest who can blame him? 

A couple of people are waiting in line for their breakfast and Daishou decides that he doesn't appreciate Kuroo "giving him dirty looks" even though he barely glanced at him like once but that's not important

"Well if it isn't Tetsurou Kuroo?~" He says with that same unsettling smile of his

"So when was the last time you brushed your hair or a matter of fact, even washed it?" you can already see pair of eyes watching them and Kenma does not like it at all

Kenma lets out a sigh  
"Let's just go..."

"This morning actually! When was the last time you had a girlfriend though? I heard Mika-san broke up with you last week didn't she?~" Kuroo mentions acting as if he isn't single too. Daishous face immediately turns red as he clenches his fists  
"That's none of you're business!!" 

"Damnnnn bedhead! You've got alot to say, don't you?" Atsumu snickers from the side and Sakusa tells him to shut up and stop getting involved

"C'mon Kuroo lets go you're already in enough trouble as it is..." Kenma tugs on Kuroo's shirt after they get their food served, unlike some people he doesn't like being involved in drama. 

Once Kuroo and Kenma sit down Bokuto ks already eager to know what just went on  
"Bro, what happened between you and Daishou?" He asks trying to be as quiet as possible 

"Nothing bro" He replies "It's just that somE people don't know how to mind their own business" 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow "But weren't you the one who told the whole breakfast line that Mika-san dumped him?"

Kuroo puts a finger to Akaashi's lips  
"Shhhh Akaashi dont mind the minor details!" 

"Um-"

As if almost on queue the king of drama himself, Tooru Oikawa joins the conversation, sitting himself down with Iwa following after

"Nahhh, everyone here's just super fake," Oikawa says "This is more of a get together for people with behavioural issues than a summer camp at this point—" 

"The one with the biggest issues obviously being you, right Oikawa?" Suga smiles as he's walking past their table, making the other teens laugh. Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him before rolling his eyes

"I'm only joking with you, you know that!" 

"Hmph!!"

Eventually, everyone finishes eating breakfast and our four troublemakers are held behind to clean up.

Hinata tried to run away like twice and Bokuto and Kuroo started messing with the soap but other than that, today's clean up went pretty well! Though Daishou and his little group of friends left their table practically dirty since they somehow knew Kuroo was on clean up today  
Guess word spreads quickly around here—

Just when Kuroo and Bokuto finish cleaning their fair share (surprisingly)  
and leave, Takeda walks into the mess hall and starts to talk to Daichi who has been supervising their cleanup to make sure nobody ditched and Hinata immediately freezes  
"Why'd you stop cleaning you idiot?" Kageyama asks and Hinata shakily points at Takeda

"Don't you remember who he is? He's one of the people in charge of this place! He could send us home cuz of what happened last night!!" 

"O k"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OKAY?!" 

Kageyama rolls his eyes  
"He doesn't even KNOW what happened last night!" 

"Just keep quiet then and we'll be fine-" Kageyama says and Hinata just nods

After finishing his conversion with Daichi the man turns to face them all  
"Morning bo—"

Hinata can't deal with the non-existent tension anymore and decides to just spill it  
"TAKEDA-SAN I'M SORRY WE SNOOK-"  
Before he can finish his sentence Kageyama quickly stomps on Hinata's foot  
"He's sorry that we snook off yesterday evening without saying goodnight, isn't that right Hinata?" 

Daichi looks right about ready to hop out of a 12 story window right now, the poor guy can't get a seconds break

"Y-yeah!!" Hinata stammers still in slight pain after Kageyama literally STOMPED on his foot like it was a bug.

Daichi decides to step in before they can do any more stupid stuff  
"This place seems clean enough, you two are clear to go..."  
He says and they both bow quickly before scurrying out Kageyama mumbling about how he's gonna murder Hinata 

"Are those two okay?" Takeda asks Daichi, after all, he just wanted to say good morning to them

"To be honest I'm not even sure at this point..."

...

After escaping the mess hall and screaming at Kageyama for abusing his foot, Hinata decided to go look for Lev or anyone of his friends to be honest and told Kageyama he could  
"Come with him if he wanted"  
The black-haired boy wasn't sure at first if he wanted to spend any more time with the annoying tangerine, but it's not like he had anything better to do so he might as well!

"YeAH walking, with kageyamaaaa! His head looks like a llama, Wish I lived in Ala-"

"HINATA SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!!"

While walking near the outskirts of the camp the two came across something very...interesting?

They decide to hide behind a tree and keep quiet for now though, or more or so Kageyama forces Hinata to shut up 

"Say what you want about me but leave Shirabu-san out of it!" Goshiki yells trying to sound angry, but it really just doesn't suit him. Judging by the scene in front of them though one can only assume that another conflict had happened

It's literally only the second day can ya'll keep it down?

"Awww Tsutomu, gonna cry?" The other boy snickers which just seems to make Goshiki even madder

"Course not!"

Shirabu was in the sides leaning against a tree while scrolling on his phone. Once again how on earth are people sneaking their devices into this place without getting caught? 

"What about your friend over there!" He says pointing at Shirabu but he doesn't get a reaction so he tries again  
"The one with his bangs that are probably as crooked as his teeth!"  
Can't these kids come up with anything new?

After hearing that Shirabu's attention is shifted onto the boy. He turns off his phone before stepping in front of the teary-eyed bowl-cut boy 

"Shirabu-san..." 

"See I literally don't care what you say about him so you can continue, but next time you point your dirty ass fingers at me you're gonna leave this camp with a broken nose"  
Shirabu what the heck—

"Why is everyone here so aggressive..." Hinata whimpers 

Shirabu turns around already walking away at this point and Goshiki makes one final comment to the boy (quite a childish one to be honest) before following him

well that was something—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is most likely going to be a timeskip abt a week later cuz uh ✨forest walk✨


End file.
